


Marry Me

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff with little plot, M/M, Short, Sweet, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's going to propose to Sherlock and Sherlock's excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

John was going to propose to Sherlock, he could tell. John was acting strangely around Sherlock, subtly bringing up marriage and marriage related topics, and Sherlock had found the little blue box in John's bedside drawer. And Sherlock was excited. Not that he was acting excited, he was keeping it all inside, even though he knew that any moment John might pop the question.

Which is why Sherlock had to contain himself from jumping up and down in his chair as John cooked dinner because in those stupid romantic films John had forced him to watch, this was the start of the proposal scenerios. Sherlock had even gone as far as to clean the kitchen table because he wanted the proposal to be perfect for the both of them. 

John placed two plates of steaming food on the table, not that Sherlock would eat any of it, and sat across from him. All thoughout dinner, John idly made small talk while Sherlock waited in anticipation for John to get down on one knee and propose.

And, suddenly, it was happening. John was down on one knee infront of Sherlock, looking up at him with wide eyes and before he even asked Sherlock blurted out a loud 'Yes!'

"Yes, what?" John quesions, confused, as he begins to tie his shoelace and Sherlock feels the colour drain from his face because John wasn't proposing. He was tying his lace. 

"I-I-I....You were supposed to propose to me!" Sherlock announces, looking aghast, as John stands to his feet, looking even more confused than before.

"I was?" John asks, face crinkling as he stares at Sherlock with a raised brow. 

"I saw the box, John." Sherlock tells him, crossing his arms over his chest childishly "And you've been acting nervously recently. And you've been bringing up the subject of marriage!"

"Well, I was waiting for a better time to ask." John tells him with a small smirk as he produces a blue box from his pocket "But you've never been patient, have you?" John rolls his eyes, flipping the box open "Sherlock Holmes, will you marry me?"

"Only if you get down on one knee." Sherlock orders.


End file.
